Natural sweetener formulations have become well-known in the art. Many are prepared from plant materials, such as for example an extract from lo han kuo fruit, and combined with conventional sweeteners like glucose or fructose. Such sweeteners, however, do not build or assist the balancing of the human body's intestinal flora.
It would be desirable to prepare a natural sweetener formulation having the added benefit of promoting the growth of beneficial intestinal micro flora, for improved operation of the gastrointestinal tract.